


Несуществование.

by gingercider



Category: Red Embrace (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/gingercider
Summary: Эш ни плохо, ни хорошо — ей никак. Она всхлипывает неуверенно.Никто не слышит.
Relationships: Heath/MC
Kudos: 2





	Несуществование.

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Nonexistence.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25826161) by [clarity (gingercider)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercider/pseuds/clarity)



_The way I love you._

В его глазах изумрудных — отчаяние. Чистое, чистое, чистое.  
Непорочное.  
Руки скользят, ходуном ходят, трясутся, и трясутся, и трясутся. Вверх. Вниз. Вверх. Вниз.  
Точно в том же направлении двигаются бёдра с небольшим опозданием.  
Му-зы-ка. Один такт за другим, и снова, и снова. Она раздаётся где-то и заполняет всё пространство, весь переулок (?), в-с-ё.  
Эш ни плохо, ни хорошо — ей _никак_. Как же это страшно. Она всхлипывает неуверенно.  
Никто не слышит.

Thank. You. Thank. You. Thank. You.

Thank.

Он хватается, цепляется за неё, тихо стонет в её плечо.  
Вода хлынула в лёгкие — она **не может дышать** ~~и не помнит, что ей и не надо~~. Волны плещутся, обвивают их, затягивают. В темноте, в глубине, там, откуда не возвращаются, вспыхивают миллиарды огней, и ни один из них не излучает тепло.   
И ни один из них не отображается бликами в его глазах. Они стеклянные, мёртвые, мёртвые.

_Они_ мёртвые.

Он поднимает взгляд. Там — **ничего**.

_Где ты?_

**Author's Note:**

> Если вы дочитали до конца, оставьте кудос. Вам это не стоит буквально ничего. Фидбек важен. Спасибо.


End file.
